SP Holiday!
by Mayumi Yoshida
Summary: SP stress karena banyak tugas!Mereka harus mempercantik 5 gadis dalam seminggu ini.  yah... untung Ochiai nemu ide bagus! Penasaran? Baca aja!    RnR


**SP Holiday!**

Salam kenal.. Saya baru di fandom ini… *bungkuk*

Wajar saja kalau ada kesalahan..

Oke.. saya langsung mulai!

* * *

-**(Normal's POV)**-

Narumi memegang kepalanya. Tangannya ditopang di meja.

Ochiai meliriknya sebentar. Tangannya tetap menempel di _keyboard_.

"Hey, Narunaru stress, ya?" tanya Kei iseng.

"Gimana nggak stress Kei!" jawab Narumi sedikit membentak. "Mau liburan kok SP malah ditimpa banyak tugas?"

"Lho? Kamu mengeluh Narumi?" Ochiai membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Kukira kau nomor 1 di jepang."

Narumi menghela nafas kesal, "Tapi ini lain lagi, kan? Kita harus mempercantik 5 orang dalam seminggu! 5 orang?"

"Seorang jenius tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu," kata Ochiai tajam. Yang sukses membuat Narumi marah besar.

"DIAM SAJA KAU KACAMATA!" bentaknya marah.

"Ah.. Narunaru nambah stress, tuh!" ejek Kei. Tapi tak didengar oleh Narumi.

Ochiai berhenti mengetik. Ia lalu melirik Narumi.

"APA?" tanya Narumi kasar.

"Aku menemukan sebuah tempat wisata," jawab Ochiai santai.

"Lalu ada apa dengan tempat wisata itu?" nada bicara Narumi sedikit menurun.

"Yah… Aku ingin mengajak tim SP untuk berlibur."

"Hah? Berlibur? Kapan?" kini Narumi benar-benar sudah 100% lupa dengan 'marahnya.'

"Yang pasti saat liburan semester."

"Hm… Boleh juga… Untuk menghilangkan stress setelah ulangan dan SP show ya.." Narumi melirik sedikit layar laptop milik Ochiai.

"Kalau begitu kita harus _booking_ tempat terlebih dahulu." Ochiai mengetikkan sesuatu.

"Yang menjadi masalah adalah si riap-riapan, Kanako, Seki, Komatsu, dan Iori," kata Narumi.

"Yah… Tinggal minta persetujuan dari mereka?"

"Kalau begitu kita kumpulkan mereka saat istirahat nanti."

* * *

"APAAAAA? KAU TIDAK IKUUUTTT?" teriak Narumi kencang.

"Keuanganku sedang tipis," jawab Kiri datar.

"Kalau begitu Narunaru saja yang bayar!" goda Kei sebelum ia mendapat _death glare_ dari Narumi.

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang membayari Koshiba," kata Ochiai tersenyum.

"Terserahlah…" Kiri menghela nafas. Lalu bangkit hendak keluar dari ruang SP.

"Tunggu dulu Koshiba!" cegah Ochiai.

"Hn?"

"Biar aku saja yang membayar wisatamu nanti… Kau mau ikut, kan?"

"Yah.. Mungkin…" jawabnya tak peduli. Lalu keluar dari ruang SP.

Narumi memandang Kiri dan yang lainnya menjauh. Lalu ia mengacak rambutnya_  
_

"Narunaru kenapa?" Kei nyengir sekaligus memandang Narumi. "Ah! Narunaru pasti menyesal karena tidak membayari wisata untuk Kiri-chan.."

"Bicara apa, kau Kei?"

Buk!

"Aduuhh… Aku, kan cuma nebak…" Kei memegangi kepalanya yang sudah dihadiahi pukulan oleh Narumi. "Narunaru kejam, ah!"

* * *

"Narumi-senpai… Ini coklat untuk penyegar saat ulangan!"

"Narumi-senpai… Aku membawakan buku catatanku yang lengkap. Kau mau meminjamnya?"

"Narumi-senpai, semoga berhasil saat ulangan nanti!"

"Narumi-senpai, SP show setelah ulangan nanti pilih aku ya…"

BRAAAAK! Narumi menutup pintu ruang SP dengan kasar. Yah, seperti biasa.

"Berisik Narumi!" oceh Ochiai.

"Narunaru, kan memang orang yang paling berisik sedunia, Occhin!"

"BERISIK! KALIAN MAU NILAI ULANGANKU JELEK, HAH?"

Brak!

"Aaaaww!"

"Kiri-chan! Ada apa?" tanya Kei polos. Dan sama sekali tidak menghiraukan bagaimana keadaan Narumi.

"Hm.." Kiri melangkah masuk.

"Kau mau ikut berwisata?" tanya Ochiai.

"Ya… Aku su…"

Brak! Pintu SP tertutup sendiri. Oh, maaf, salah… Ditutup oleh Narumi yang tadi tergencet pintu.

"Kau…." Narumi memandang Kiri yang sama sekali tidak memasang tampang bersalah.

"KAU BERANI-BERANINYA MENGGENCETKU SEPERTI INI, HAH? KELUAAAR!"

Kejadian tadi pagi sukses membuat Narumi tidak bisa konsentrasi. Apalagi rasa sakit di mukanya yang membuatnya susah berpikir.

Narumi mengeluh melihat soal nomor 45. _Sulit.._ pikirnya kesal.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

To Be Continued

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Huff… selesai juga…. silahkan tunggu chap 2!

3 Mayumi Yoshida 3

O iaaaa

REVIEW~!

er... anuu... kayaknya alurnya kecepetan, deh...


End file.
